


Soup

by shiikitz



Series: Valentine's Segawa [2]
Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soup, Swearing, Valentine's Day, this started out as a joke how did i get here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Fairia buys Raymond a can of soup. Takes place in the real world.2020 Valentine's Day FicWritten 02/13/20Posted 03/24/20
Relationships: Raymond Costa/Fairia Adelista
Series: Valentine's Segawa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675804
Kudos: 3





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

** Soup **

Fairia had been walking through the aisles of the local grocery store when she spotted it, and had an idea.

Raymond had been sitting on his couch, watching some sit-com he hadn't really been invested in - he never was, honestly - when the doorbell rang.

He had stood up, walked to his door and opened it, then been given a package.

That was how it happened.

Now, Raymond was flat on his kitchen floor with his arms and legs splayed as if he were trying to make a snow angel. He was covered in a gross, brown liquid.

** Soup. **

He should have known, when he saw the package had Fairia's address on it.

"Fuck you, Fairia."

Raymond called up Walter and told him about his dilemma. Walter just laughed at him.

"Exploding soup? Ridiculous. I can't believe you bothered me because of some "exploding soup." I'm going back to work," Walter mocked, hanging up on Raymond.

Sighing, Raymond picked himself up and changed out of the clothes that were covered with cold soup. He angrily walked over to Fairia's house, pounding on the door.

When she opened the door, she covered her mouth with a sleeve. "Hello, Raymond," she said, a tinge of amusement in her greeting.

"What the fuck."

"Hm?"

"Exploding soup. Fucking. Exploding. Soup. What the hell, Fairia!"

Fairia raised a hand to pat the overgrown child's shoulder. "There there, Raymond. It's ok."

"Fuck you," he said, turning around and crossing his arms.

The woman behind him grinned, before cheekily replying with a "Why don't you?"

Raymond immediately whipped back around, face the tiniest bit red, eyes wide with surprise. "What?!"

"You heard me. Come on, Raymond. This has been going on long enough. Why don't we get back together?"

The man before her was baffled and held a hand out, thinking.

"Ok," he said. "Fine. Whatever. You always get what you want."

"Yeah, I do."

Fairia leaned up and kissed Raymond's cheek. "Let's go watch a movie."

"O-ok."


End file.
